Talk:Sparks Will Fly (2)/@comment-4422267-20140424041156
As much as that inner voice was screaming at me not to watch this episode, I did. I can honestly say I've seen worse, but still.... what the hell Clare, WHAT THE HELL?!?! She knew a long distance relationship especially between Toronto and New York would be hard as hell, but when she actually met the actual CHALLENGE of it, she's all, "This is too hard!" And I honestly think it's the loneliness that is making her believe Drew is the guy for her. How often have we seen a lonely divorcee/widow or someone and the first person who pays attention to them is all, "I love you!" And yes, her excuses for him were hollow compared to the hell Eli went through just to have her heart. What about the friggin' horse and carriage he got for her just to take her to Prom, rigged the ballots to ensure her crown at Prom, dropping out of school - possibly risking getting kicked out of his dream school - when her cancer was confirmed- and she actually had the nerve to remark that Drew chased out a rat for her to top ''that? ''What the hell? I'm almost sorry to say that when she went to take Drew's hand at the dance and he pulled away saying he deserved better than to be her rebound a part of was saying, "Suck it, Clare!" as I saw her stunned face at actually being rejected. Was that wrong? Also, let me take a note of how easily she was willing to sleep with Drew in less than two freaking minutes in the prop room. Does anyone remember the season 6 or 7 Clare who actually told Darcy how she's not going to school for boys, but an education? Also when she was proud of being a Waiting until Marriage before Sex kinda girl? Then her parents divorced and she was willing to have premarital sex but only with a guy she loved? Hence, why she gave her virginity to Eli after only a few years. She's not even with Drew and yet she didn't hesitate to hit the sack with him after only 30 seconds with him in a private room! And I still have plenty of faith in Matlingsworth. Back when Eclare was still beautiful, Clare broke up with him for the same exact reason Maya did in the one episode when Eli was becoming a tad too clingy. Then they got back together and were beautiful together! So, I shall try not to let this episode get to me. But, I still hate how Maya didn't even take into account Zig's beating the living hell out of Miles as a trigger to this. Although, I still can kinda see her reasoning as to Miles still being a bit unstable with his emotions. And since that led to Cam's suicide, I hate to say I can see where her sirens are going off in her head in this scenerio. At least in the next episode, she discovers Zig's a drug dealer after all. If she lets this one slide... I can honestly say I might just de-throne her from my Queen's list.